The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mara’.
‘Mara’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent an unidentified Spathiphyllum Schott. (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unidentified Spathiphyllum Schott. (not patented). The cultivar ‘Mara’ was selected by the inventor in 2000 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Mara’ was first performed in 2001 in Melsen-Merelbeke, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.